


No Good Idea

by barelyprolific



Series: the buddie trilogy [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barelyprolific/pseuds/barelyprolific
Summary: Post-"Dosed". Eddie goes home with Buck so that he's not high around Christopher. It changes everything.





	No Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, buddie fandom.

The cuffs came off when Buck and Eddie were able to follow and answer questions. They're left with sore wrists and a lingering sense of levity. It was a feeling Buck hadn't had in a long time. The idea of going home to an empty apartment brought Buck down just enough that when Eddie mentioned he didn't want to be around Christopher while he was still a little high, inviting him over seemed like the best solution. 

Now, though, Buck isn't so sure. Now, as Eddie sinks teeth into the back of his neck and jerks Buck's hips up higher, knees his thighs a little wider apart, so that he can fuck into Buck harder. Deeper.

All Buck can do is squirm and push back onto Eddie's thick, long cock, whimper and moan into the pillow Eddie is shoving his face against. His own dick is leaking so much there's practically a puddle on the sheets.

If Buck had known this was what two beers and a blowjob joke would get him, he would have put a towel down.

He's never had a real cock inside of him before and it's so very different from a dildo. Different from being pegged. Just...different. Buck can feel the hair on Eddie's chest scrape against his back, the hair on his thighs, his crotch. The stubble on his jaw when Eddie rubs his cheek over Buck's throat, surprisingly tender, before he pulls his cock almost completely out and slams back in. Hard.

Buck makes a choked noise and comes so intensely he blacks out for a second. When his brain comes back online, Eddie is still slamming into him, a hand in his hair and one around his throat, holding Buck up as Eddie rides him. 

It starts to become a little uncomfortable just before Eddie stiffens above him, grunts and presses in as deep as he can get.

When he's finished, he pulls out slowly. Collapses next to Buck, panting. Reaches out and rubs a hand down Buck's back. Smacks his ass like it belongs to him. 

Neither of them actually speak. Eventually, Buck hears Eddie's breathing even out. 

Propping himself up on his elbows, he looks down at the handsome man who has just so thoroughly fucked him. The stress shadows under his eyes. The way even in his sleep, his forehead wrinkles.

Leaning down, Buck kisses his mouth softly. It only makes Eddie stir slightly, so he brushes some hair back from his forehead. Lies down next to him, leaning into him a little. Head on his shoulder.

His eyes close. 

When he opens them again, he's alone and the other side of the bed is cold. Buck gets it. As soon as he woke up Eddie would be wanting to get back to Christopher. Still, the lack of a note stings a little.

Figuring they'll talk at the station, Buck gets up, showers. The back of his neck stings a little but there is, as far as he can tell with a hand held mirror and awkward angles, no mark. Shrugging it off, Buck dresses, makes himself some eggs and toast before he heads in.

When he gets there, Eddie seems to have been there awhile. The plan is to watch their news story together with the rest of the firehouse, so Buck approaches with a grin.

Eddie turns away before he reaches him, saying something to Hen that makes her laugh.

For a few seconds, Buck stands there, puzzled. It's gotta be nothing, though, because Eddie still sits down next to him on the couch. Even slings an arm around his shoulders, kind of. For a second. Then he shifts, pulls it and himself away to make room for Chim.

And it's fine, except Buck knows, somehow. 

He's managed to fuck everything up. Again. 

  
  



End file.
